


Drabbles

by GiliArt



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/Zero, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Canon, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Drama, F/M, Fantasy, Fluff, Magic, Romance, no canon
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 22:03:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 27
Words: 13,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17030814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GiliArt/pseuds/GiliArt
Summary: Esto es una colección de drabbles de la pareja Gilgamesh x Arturia.





	1. Carmín

Estaban en un motel de la ciudad de Fuyuki, pagaron la noche completa como acostumbraban cada semana. 

Tenían un acuerdo, nada de formalidades, nada de vergüenzas, nada de sentimentalismos. Eran conocidos, compañeros de trabajo, amantes, se gustaban, se atraían, encajaban bien el uno con el otro, por eso acordaron ser pareja, pero no sentimental.

Cada semana se desnudaban, buscándose mutuamente, se tocaban, exploraban el cuerpo del otro, memorizaban sus formas, tamaños y texturas, disfrutaban sus esencias, sus sabores, sus gestos, sus sonidos, dejaban florecer y marchitar en el campo de la lujuria sus deseos más íntimos y luego, cercanos y relajados charlaban de cualquier cosa, siempre elegían un tema sin importancia: política, idealismos, economía, arte... 

Todo podía convertirse en el inicio que desencadenaría un debate casi tan pasional como la lucha de cuerpos en busca de placer que protagonizaban en todos sus encuentros a solas; para después dejarse en libertad hasta la siguiente ocasión.

Pero en cada guerra siempre hay un vencedor y esos dos estaban por perder ante algo que los superaba, pronto con tanta cercanía y confianza, en ambos germinó el sentimiento que pactaron no sentir y ambos lo supieron después de una peculiar conversación entre ellos.

 

.............

 

—El azul siempre ha sido tu color Arturia, te va de maravilla, pero debo admitir que el rosa también te va bien —dijo el hombre que la miraba fijamente.

Ella lo miró frunciendo el ceño en señal de confusión. 

—Pero si no llevo nada rosa —comentó desconcertada.

El rubio río ligeramente antes de explicarse.

—Claro que si, en tus mejillas desde que me quite la camisa.

La joven ensanchó sus ojos verdes, presa de la sorpresa ante tal observación, sintió como sus latidos y su pulso se aceleraban de golpe. Aunque ellos se conocían el físico totalmente, por primera vez se sentía totalmente descubierta ante él, aun teniendo toda su ropa puesta.

El hombre la miró con más detalle. 

—Olvida lo que dije del rosa, en definitiva llevas mejor el carmín —dijo sonriendo antes de acariciar sus mejillas para acercarse a sus labios y besarla con delicadeza.

 

.............

 

Esa charla tan poco significativa para cualquiera, era toda una revelación para esos dos personajes que protegían su honor y orgullo a toda costa.

Ella sabía que se había enamorado de él y él sabía que se había enamorado de ella, pero ambos mantuvieron el silencio y cumplieron con las reglas de su acuerdo, temerosos del rechazo, inquietos por arruinar lo que hasta el momento tenían y funcionaba bien.

Sin embargo, esta noche en su encuentro semanal, su danza de placer carnal fue sustituida por el simple acto de recostarse de lado frente a frente y hablar sobre su pasado, su presente, sobre ellos y sus objetivos a futuro. Ambos se sonrieron al percatarse de que uno de sus objetivos no negociables era que el otro permaneciera en su vida y por eso acordaron renovar el acuerdo, pero esta vez borrando aquello de no sentir nada más que deseo entre ellos, esta vez habría amor. 


	2. Compañía

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Algo del rey de héroes.

En sus días como rey de Uruk fue respetado y temido por toda su gente, todos sabían que no debían hacer enojar al gran rey parte dios, parte humano o conocerían su furia y serían severamente castigados. A cambio Gilgamesh cuidaba al reino, guardaba las murallas, vigilaba las fronteras y administraba los recursos de Babilonia tan bien que nadie gobernado por él paso hambre o carencias extremas. 

No obstante el rey siempre estuvo solo.

Cada día, lo rodeaba un gran número de gente, desde sirvientes temerosos que acataban sus órdenes, ancianos que asesoraban su reinado, gobernantes de otros pueblos con los que se reunía para negociar alianzas para el bien de su gente, hasta mujeres y hombres que debían complacerlo en sus aposentos al anochecer. Cada día era igual y cada vez se sentía más solo, incluso cuando el cielo le había enviado un amigo y eso había apaciguado su vacío, pronto también le fue arrebatado dejándolo incluso peor que antes, pues ahora además de la soledad sentía la añoranza de volver a sentirse acompañado, de hallar sinceridad en quien no lo viera como el rey al que debía temer y obedecer.

Pero todo eso, al final no importaba, había nacido destinado a la grandeza, la épica que contaría sus hazañas sería la más grande prueba de su majestuosidad, por eso siempre caminaba altivo, seguro de sí mismo, él era el rey más grande de todos, un tirano que les hacía el favor a los dioses de gobernar a los débiles humanos para que no se perdieran en su propia inmundicia, por tanto jamás admitiría que necesitaba compañía, esa fue su decisión y todos sabían incluyéndolo a él, que su palabra era ley, así que guardó todo su sentir y dedicó su vida a reinar entre gente que aunque cerca, siempre se mantuvo lejos de él.

Un día escuchó el llamado del Santo Grial convocándolo a luchar en una guerra para hacer realidad su más grande anhelo, un deseo que nunca revelaría y que fue cumplido con el solo hecho de participar en ese absurdo de guerra, pues ahí la conoció, a la mujer que le plantó cara presentándose a sí misma como un rey que no se arrodillaría ante él y ante nadie, una mujer digna, orgullosa y terca a más no poder, una mujer que a su parecer era tonta al despreciar su oferta de matrimonio, pero fuerte y fascinante.

Ahí estaba la respuesta a su más grande anhelo, esa mujer que no le temía, que no quería agradarlo, que quería matarlo a como diera lugar para cumplir el sueño más tonto que en su vida había escuchado, ella lo hizo olvidar que alguna vez sintió soledad. Ahora su nuevo deseo era lograr que esa mujer cayera ante él y a cambio, él le daría todos sus tesoros, placeres, su afecto, lo que fuera necesario para hacerla olvidar su sueño, salvarla y hacerla feliz, tan feliz como ella, sin darse cuenta lo había hecho a él.      

    

    


	3. Compartiendo

Al aceptar ser su novia, Arturia recibió privilegios del Rey de Héroes, uno de ellos fue tener acceso al portal de Babilonia. Gilgamesh le dijo que guardara lo que quisiera ahí y ella quiso almacenar alimentos.

Más de una vez mientras batallaba, el rey dorado había usado su portal y entre la lluvia habitual de espadas, había también pasteles y montones de latas de comida. Gilgamesh no se molestó, descubrió que los pasteles distraían al enemigo y las latas proyectadas a buena velocidad causaban bastante daño, su única preocupación era que la rubia notara que sus provisiones desaparecían, pero no ocurrió, al menos no con los enlatados.

Cierta madrugada el rubio despertó, vio que estaba solo y pudo sentir que algunos de sus tesoros del portal estaban siendo removidos. Se levantó en busca de la responsable mientras sentía una opresión en su pecho"¿Acaso ella aceptó estar conmigo para robar mis tesoros y dejarme desarmado?, ¿Por eso no se queja cuando desaparezco sus latas de comida?, ¿Me mintió al darme una oportunidad?", pensaba el rey llenándose de dudas hirientes.

Pronto la encontró peleándose con una lata de salsa.

—Arturia ¿estás abriendo eso con una de mis valiosas espadas? —preguntó secamente.

—Eso intento —respondió. Gilgamesh vio varias de sus espadas y dagas regadas alrededor de ella. 

—¿Por qué no usas tu espada?

—Excalibur es sagrada no la voy a usar para esto.

—Mis tesoros también son sagrados —contestó irritado.

—Si, pero mi espada, más.

Aunque molesto, Gilgamesh rió del descaro de la mujer. 

—¡Pues usa un abrelatas! —espetó.

—Un ¿qué? —preguntó la mujer.

Gilgamesh se dobló de risa hasta que una espada le apuntó directamente; la rubia visiblemente enojada estaba sosteniéndola. El hombre se calmó y la miró. 

—Ahora vives en el mundo moderno, cariño —dijo sacando de su portal un pequeño artefacto—dame la lata que quieres abrir —pidió.

Arturia se la tendió al rubio, quien rápidamente la abrió. Gratamente sorprendida la mujer tomó la salsa y sacó del portal un tazón con espagueti, la esparció y se dispuso a comer.

Gilgamesh la miró hasta que ella se percató y le ofreció un poco, él se acercó y la abrazó escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de la joven. La rubia estuvo a punto de reprocharle, pues casi la hizo tirar el plato, pero en ese abrazo sintió algo que la puso alerta.

—Gil... ¿qué pasa? —preguntó. El rubio sólo movió la cabeza en forma de negación rehusándose a salir de su escondite, ella dejó de lado el plato y le correspondió el abrazo.

El hombre se relajó, se sintió tonto por desconfiar y muy aliviado por confirmar que ninguna de sus sospechas eran ciertas, sacó la cara y la miró a los ojos antes de depositar un beso en su frente. 

—Me alegra que estés reponiendo energía Arturia, ahora acábate eso —dijo señalando la pasta— quiero que volvamos a la cama. Ella lo miró.

—¿Seguro estás bien?—preguntó preocupada. 

Él volvió a estrecharla entre sus brazos. 

—Mejor que nunca; glotona. 


	4. Secuestro permitido

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ante situaciones desesperadas, medidas desesperadas.

Ella sabía que la guerra por el Grial sería peligrosa y que tendría que hacer sacrificios. Pero esto era demasiado para la servant.

Kiritsugu había investigado a los otros magos y había concluido que el máster de Caster era el mayor peligro latente, él era el culpable de muchas muertes de inocentes y su actitud correspondía a la psicopatía. Una mente enferma que había entrado a la Guerra Santa por mera casualidad, no podía más que preocupar al asesino de magos, pero en ese momento no podía darle caza ya que tras él, estaba el máster de Lancer y también Kirei Kotomine. 

Con una situación tan complicada, a Kiritsugu no se le ocurrió mejor idea que mandar a Saber a vigilarlos mediante una alianza con Caster y su máster quienes aceptaron encantados.

—Ooohhh Jeanne, celebremos nuestro reencuentro—gritó Caster.

—Ese no es mi nombre —contestó pacientemente.

—Ohhh ¿estás molesta porque no logré impedir que te quemaran viva?

—Yo no morí en la hoguera, estás confundido —Intentó corregirlo.

—Ohhhh por fin el Señor ha sido misericordioso y te borró esos recuerdos desagradables —exclamó feliz el encapuchado.

—¡Basta! —pidió— si somos aliados voy a revelarte lo siguiente a fin de aclararte las cosas, yo soy Arturia Pendragon, rey de Britannia y morí por herida de espada.

Caster comenzó a rabiar. 

—Pero ¡¿Qué dices Jeanne?! Veo que no olvidaste tus penas, sino que te volvieron loca, Ohh pobre doncella caíd... 

—¡SILENCIO! —Una voz imponente irrumpió en el lugar.

—¡Archer! —exclamó Saber sorprendida.

—¡Hump! Vaya Saber no sabía que te gustaba convivir con la suciedad —dijo mirando despectivamente a Caster.

—Esto no fue decisión mía, sino de mi máster—soltó indignada, pero una idea cruzó su mente y lentamente se acercó al arquero— así que espero que no pretendas secuestrarme y arruinar mi alianza —dijo en un tono mal actuado para después saltar colgándose a su cuello mientras él apenas reaccionó a atraparla. —Ohh no, Archer me tiene y tengo poco mana para escapar —exclamó fingiendo pesar.

—¿Ah? —El arquero estaba confundido y ella lo miró— sácame de aquí —Le susurró.

El servant meditó un poco y luego rió escandalosamente dirigiéndose a Caster. 

—Fuahahaha, este tesoro es demasiado valioso para ti mestizo, así que lo tomaré.

—Noooooooo mi santísima virgen —gritó preparándose a atacar, pero Archer le apuntó con su portal— ¡Quieto! —Caster retrocedió y el arquero aprovechó para desmaterializarse junto con la rubia.

La llevó a la oficina vacía de Kirei, donde la bajó de sus brazos, le sonrió y desapareció su armadura. 

—¿Y bien Saber? —dijo tomando una botella de vino, dos copas y sentándose en un amplio sillón— Creo que me debes una.

Ella suspiró, si tenía que estar con algún loco delirante en definitiva prefería a éste, así que se sentó a su lado y tomó la copa que le ofrecía.

—Entonces, ¿quieres hablarme sobre tus ideales o empezamos a planear nuestra boda? —Le preguntó complacido.

Saber tomó un gran sorbo de vino, esa sería una larga noche.    


	5. Personas de gatos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elegir una mascota siempre es difícil.

Los rubios ya tenían un buen rato en la tienda de mascotas. 

—¿Un gato? ¿no podríamos tener algo más original cómo una iguana o una serpiente? —preguntó cansada la mujer provocando que el hombre la mirara con el ceño fruncido. 

—Nunca vamos a tener una serpiente Arturia —declaró con voz de autoridad y luego suspiró relajando sus facciones— aunque acepto que un gato es bastante cotidiano es lo más cercano y permitido a un león —La rubia lo miró con curiosidad— ¿un león? —preguntó.

—Así es, en el antiguo Uruk, mi palacio estaba lleno de leones y convivían en armonía con toda la gente, supongo que tengo un poco de nostalgia aunque odie admitirlo —confesó de mala gana el rubio.

La mujer lo miró un momento. 

—Con que nostalgia... —dijo recordando algo— ¿Sabes? En mi tiempo de vida original tuve que cuidar a un cachorro de león, tenía un temperamento horrible, nunca me hacía caso y mordía o arañaba todo lo que se le pusiera enfrente, incluyéndome —expresó con pesar—, mientras lo cuidaba me la pasé pensando en lo mucho que quería que alguien más se ocupara de él y cuando por fin alguien más lo tomó, me sentí extrañamente triste, creo que después de todo, disfruté de cuidarlo y logré hacer un vínculo especial con él —dijo con añoranza en sus palabras.

—Quizá simplemente no le agradabas —comentó crudamente el rubio haciendo que la chica se pusiera a la defensiva.

—Tú eres igual a ese león Gilgamesh —espetó con rudeza mientras el de ojos rojos se mantenía totalmente calmado. 

—En efecto, mi amor y tú eres mi hermosa leona—dijo mirándola con ternura, pero ella frunció el ceño con enfado. 

—¡No! Me refiero a que me lastimas cada que puedes —expresó con amargura para después darle la espalda.

El hombre se acercó a ella por detrás, rodeó su cintura con sus brazos y se inclinó para murmurarle al oído. 

—No lo hago intencionalmente Arturia, al menos ya no... lo siento, los cambios... son difíciles —dijo con seriedad y honestidad en sus palabras provocando que la rubia dejara su enojo de lado y se volteara para abrazarlo también. 

—Si lo son, esta bien Gil, yo me lo tome muy personal, discúlpame también —dijo calmada mientras el otro se relajaba y sonreía.

—Muy bien, entonces resuelto esto, tendremos un gato para aliviar mi nostalgia y un cachorro de león para aliviar la tuya —expresó con energía el rubio haciendo que la rubia se sobresaltara. 

—¿Un cachorro de león? Eso es ilegal Gilgamesh, ¡me niego! —espetó ella con rudeza mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

—Fuhahaha —Rió— me corrijo mi leona, tendremos nuestro propio primer cachorro de león —dijo con voz seductora mientras le guiñaba un ojo. 

Arturia agrandó sus ojos de la conmoción, se puso completamente roja y quedó en K.O.


	6. Síndrome A.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arturia desarrolla un síndrome.

La llamada fue contestada al tercer ring.

— _Casa de la familia Emiya ¿con quién desea hablar? ¿ah? Saber, que bueno es escucharte ¿cómo estás?_

—Bien, gracias Irisviel, bueno no tan bien, me siento culpable por molestarte, pero necesito un consejo.

— _Claro Saber, dime ¿qué pasa?_

—Es Gilgamesh.

— _¿Le paso algo?_

—No, si, no... él está saludable y no ha sufrido ningún percance...es sólo que está distinto... Irisviel ¿cómo sabes cuándo un hombre ya no te quiere?

— _¿Crees que ya no te quiere?_

—Eso temo.

— _Vaya eso es bastante difícil de creer ¿por qué lo piensas?_

—Antes Gilgamesh siempre estaba abrazándome y refregándose en mi y eso me molestaba un montón porque no me dejaba ni cuando estaba ocupada, pero él decía que así es como los leones le muestran afecto a otros leones.

— _Vaya, no pensé que él fuera tan meloso, con lo temible que se ve._

—Si bueno, él tiene muchas facetas, el punto es que yo continué pidiéndole que dejara de hacerlo...mi problema Irisviel, es que él dejó de hacerlo.

— _¿Crees que él ya no te quiere porque hizo lo que le pediste?_

—Exactamente, Gilgamesh ha cedido a muchas peticiones mías, pero nunca había cedido a disminuir sus demostraciones de afecto, siempre había dicho que eso era lo único que no iba a concederme.

— _Entiendo ¿porqué no lo hablas con él?_

—No puedo ¿cómo voy a decirle que adoro sus muestras de afecto y que las necesito? Le reclamé demasiado que me dejará en paz, yo... —Arturia sintió un peso sobre su cabeza, ella conocía esa sensación, cierto rubio refregándose en ella, la chica estaba en shock y no reaccionó cuando Gilgamesh le quitó el teléfono.

—Hola Irisviel, Saber y yo vamos a estar ocupados un buen rato, ella te llamará después—dijo y colgó para abrazar a la consternada rubia— ¿Hay algo que quieras decirme mi amor?—preguntó haciendo que ella volteará para verlo sonreír de lado, entonces algo hizo click en su mente. Justo un día antes de que Gilgamesh empezará a distanciarse de ella, habían visto un documental sobre el síndrome de abstinencia...

 

......................................................

" _Conjunto de alteraciones físicas y psíquicas que aparecen en una persona cuando bruscamente deja de tomar alguna sustancia a la cual está habituada o es adicta"_

.....................................................

 

—Fue una trampa —dijo y empezó a forcejear para zafarse del rubio, pero éste no le permitió escapar. 

—Tardaste mucho en descubrirme, eres demasiado orgullosa —dijo y beso la sien de la chica que lo miraba furiosa— fuhahaha te ves adorable, hagamos un trato, puedes enfadarte por esto o puedes dejarme compensar todo el afecto que no te di en estos días. 

Ella mantuvo su enfado. 

—¡Nada de sexo por un mes! —espetó haciendo que el rubio abriera los ojos y sintiera temor.

—No te atreverías —la retó.

—Si tanto te gustó provocarme síndrome de abstinencia, quizá tú también deberías experimentarlo un poco.

Y así, el rey dorado por primera vez en su vida se disculparía hasta el cansancio por una de sus travesuras. 


	7. Cartera

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arturia no cuida sus pertenencias.

Arturia estaba en el supermercado haciendo sus compras semanales, cuando se encontró con una presencia no deseada.

—Pero que hermosa coincidencia ¿no te da gusto verme Arturia?

—No —respondió y siguió con su actividad.

—Veo que estas aburrida, si aceptaras por fin ser mi esposa vendríamos a hacer la compra juntos y sería mucho más divertido —Le dijo mirando los productos que llevaba en su cesta.

—Lo dudo mucho—contestó tranquila— espero que no me estés siguiendo Gilgamesh, no es la primera vez que ocurren estas "hermosas" coincidencias —dijo cambiando su tono a uno de ligera molestia.

—Arturia el Universo mismo quiere que seas mi esposa, sólo es cuestión de que dejes de ser tan obstinada —dijo el rubio mientras seguía a la chica a la caja para pagar.

—Serían 3,800 yenes por favor —pidió amablemente la cajera mientras Arturia buscaba en sus bolsillos, mas pronto se dio cuenta de que su cartera se había caído en algún lugar del supermercado, así que decidió ir a buscarla y el rubio fue tras ella.

—Arturia sabes bien que puedo pagar tus compras sin ningún problema —dijo el hombre un poco exasperado, después de un rato de búsqueda sin éxito. 

—No quiero eso, sé que podría darte el dinero después, pero es que tengo cosas importantes en esa cartera, no puedo simplemente perderla —contestó ella reprochándose internamente por no haberse dado cuenta del momento en que se le cayó. 

De repente Gilgamesh sintió un tirón en su abrigo y buscó al culpable quien resultó ser un pequeño niño de unos aparentes diez años.

—Disculpe señor —dijo el niño tratando de ocultar su miedo.

—¿Qué quieres mocoso? —preguntó el rubio con molestia— estoy ocupado —espetó.

—¡Gilgamesh! Es un niño pequeño, quizá esté perdido —Arturia lo reprendió y luego se dirigió al pequeño— hola ¿puedo ayudarte? —preguntó dulcemente, pero el chico negó con la cabeza.

—No, es que creo que encontré algo que le pertenece al señor —dijo mostrando un objeto de color azul que la rubia rápidamente reconoció.

—¡Mi cartera!—exclamó feliz y aliviada, mientras que el niño al comprender que la rubia era la dueña, estaba por entregársela, pero Gilgamesh interrumpió.

—Espera mocoso ¿por qué pensabas que la cartera era mía? —preguntó alzando una ceja a lo que el niño lo miró aún con la cartera en su mano.

—Oh eso... es que dentro hay una fotografía de usted—contestó honestamente haciendo que la mujer se conmocionara, pero logró reaccionar rápidamente ante la intención de Gilgamesh de tomar la cartera antes que ella y después de unos cuantos manotazos, Arturia tomó el objeto, agradeció al niño y caminó de vuelta a la caja.

Poco después, por una calle no muy transitada se podía ver a un par de rubios caminar juntos llevando cada quien una bolsa con comestibles.

—¿Así que llevas cosas importantes ahí? —preguntó el rubio sonriendo ampliamente.

—Cállate—contestó Arturia y discretamente lo tomó de la mano esperando que Gilgamesh olvidara de momento lo ocurrido en el supermercado.


	8. Palabras prohibidas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un pequeño juego entre reyes.

—Las palabras prohibidas en esta ocasión serán "si", "no", "jamás" y "siempre", recuerda que no vale repetir respuestas, si pierdes Saber, tendré como premio un beso de tus labios, si ganas no te molestaré pidiéndote matrimonio en una semana ¿aceptas? —preguntó el archer dorado a la servant rubia quien asintió con la cabeza.

—Bien, entonces empecemos el juego; Saber ¿algún día te casarás conmigo?

—Dudosamente; Archer ¿te gustaría tener una cita conmigo?

—Por supuesto; Saber ¿me consideras atractivo?—preguntó posando cual modelo de revista.

—Quizás —respondió ella con un leve sonrojo— Archer ¿dejarías de ser un tirano?

—Difícilmente; Saber ¿conoces el placer?

—Afirmativo; Archer ¿podrías no hacer ese tipo de preguntas?

—Imposible; Saber no me refiero al placer de servir a tu gente, me refiero a ¿si conoces el placer carnal como mujer?—cuestionó el rey dorado en tono sugestivo y acercándose peligrosamente a la servant de espada.

—Improbable; Archer, si te dejara satisfacer tus primitivos deseos con mi cuerpo ¿me dejarías en paz de una buena vez? —preguntó ella sin apartarse de la cercanía del arquero.

—Nunca—contestó con voz firme— Saber ¿estarías dispuesta a entregarte a mi con tal de alejarme de ti?—Su pregunta fue hecha con un tono de voz ofendido.

—Probablemente; Archer ¿me consideras —Hizo una pausa delatando su vergüenza— hermosa?

—Claro—respondió y acercó su rostro al de ella— Saber ¿me dejarías demostrarte mi amor? —Archer se sumergió en las verdes gemas que eran los ojos de la rubia.

—Es plausible—La servant se acercó un poco más al bello rostro de su enemigo— Archer, te respeto como rey y admiró tu espíritu heroico ¿podrías enseñarme eso que llamas placer?—preguntó tan cerca de él que el arquero sintió sobre sus labios el aliento de cada una de las palabras pronunciadas por Saber y perdiéndose en la agradable sensación, olvidó que todo era un juego.

—Si—contestó entrecerrado sus ojos listo para besar a la rubia, pero antes de poder hacer contacto con sus labios, ella se alejó un poco y sonrió.

—Perdiste—cantó la servant clase Saber en tono triunfal haciendo que Archer abriera los ojos con sorpresa y se diera cuenta de su error, se sintió ridiculizado así que sin decir palabra caminó hacia la puerta de la habitación, ya estaba por salir cuando sintió un tirón en su brazo haciéndolo girarse para ver a la rubia deteniéndolo, así que el servant dorado sólo levantó una ceja esperando una explicación.

—No hice trampa, mi última pregunta fue en serio, siempre y cuando cumplas tu promesa de no pedirme matrimonio por una semana —dijo ella con las mejillas encendidas pero sin huir de su mirada. 

El rubio la miró con sorpresa y luego con intenso deleite sonrió para cerrar la puerta y colocar sus manos en la cintura de Saber atrayéndola hacia él. 

—Entonces tenemos un trato Rey de los Caballeros—exclamó, mientras Saber sonreía dejándose caer poco a poco en la tentación que era el Rey de Héroes.


	9. Peccata minuta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saber y Archer tienen un secreto.

Cada semana Rin, Archer Emiya, Ilyasviel, Shirou y Saber salían a comer fuera. Hoy estaban en un restaurante de sushi cuando, el Archer dorado llegó a sentarse justo al lado de Saber lo cual, todos sabían, terminaría mal.

—¿Pescado? ¿no pudieron elegir otro lugar? —Se quejó el recién llegado.

—Cállate AUO, para empezar nadie te invitó —exclamó Saber molesta, haciendo que Shirou interviniera.

—Cálmate Saber, quizá Archer quiere aliarse con nosotros—comentó conciliadoramente provocando la sonora risa del Rey de héroes.

—Fufufufuhahahahaha debes estar bromeando hahahahaha ¿por qué me uniría a ustedes? cuando puedo ganar esto con las manos atadas hahahahaha—Gilgamesh lloraba de risa; Saber enfureció.

—Deja de reír, si eso piensas entonces haznos un favor y lárgate —gritó la rubia causando que Archer se calmará. 

—No —respondió procediendo a robarse algunas rebanadas del rollo de salmón de la rubia— pues no esta mal—dijo terminando su bocado mientras la servant apretaba los puños.

—Vienes sin invitación, eres grosero, arrogante y te comes ¡MI! comida, esto es el colmo ¡ME VOY! —anunció la rubia. 

—Oye Saber cálmate, podemos pedir más comida, no te vayas —Trató de persuadirla Rin, pero Saber no cedió. 

—Gracias, pero no, por favor no interrumpan la salida por mí, nos veremos luego —dijo sonriendo y salió del lugar.

Todos voltearon enojados a ver como el Archer dorado ni siquiera se había inmutado y seguía comiendo, cuando terminó miró a los presentes. 

—Ha, que buenas caras tienen, pero desafortunadamente nadie aquí me agrada, así que me voy —declaró el rubio, se levantó y se fue.

—¡Que pesado!—expresó Rin molesta. 

—Lo que me gustaría saber es ¿cómo es que siempre sabe a dónde vamos a ir? —cuestionó Archer Emiya.

—¡Hump! Seguro se la pasa espiando a Saber —contestó la pelinegra. 

—Estas equivocada Rin—dijo Ilya sonriendo. 

—¿Tú qué sabes? Eres sólo una cría —espetó la otra. 

—Te aseguro que sé más que tú—Se defendió la albina así que Shirou intervino. 

—Basta, tengamos paz, sigamos comiendo y vayamos al karaoke como lo planeamos. —Todos estuvieron de acuerdo y la tarde siguió en armonía.

Mientras tanto, en la residencia Emiya, el Archer dorado tenía acorralada a Saber contra una pared mientras se acariciaban y se besaban con insistencia. 

—¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos?—preguntó Gilgamesh. 

—Unas horas, después del sushi van a ir a cantar o algo así —contestó la servant jadeante mientras el rubio la miró complacido. 

—¿Quién diría que te gustaría esta clase de adrenalina? —La retó mientras la desvestía. 

—Cállate, aún estoy enojada contigo por comerte mi salmón —espetó y mordió levemente el labio inferior del rubio provocando que éste riera.

—Oh mi pequeña rey, dime que hacer para que me perdones —Le dijo al oído en un susurró que encendió a la mujer. 

—Tú ya sabes lo que quiero y cómo lo quiero, te he extrañado toda la semana—Le reprochó y luego ambos servants se fundieron en el pequeño pecado que llevaban cometiendo desde hacía un buen tiempo a escondidas de todos.         

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Peccata minuta es una expresión en latín que significa "Pequeños pecados" y se utiliza para denotar una falta sin importancia.


	10. Córam pópulo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuación única de Peccata minuta.

Sala de estar de la residencia Emiya.

—Saber ya no quiero más esto —declaró el rubio.

—Pensé que estábamos bien —Le respondió, pero Archer desvió la mirada evitándola— entonces ya te aburrí —dijo con tristeza.

—¿Qué? No, jamás—Habló con molestia el rey dorado.

—Está bien Gilgamesh —Saber se hizo la fuerte— lo entiendo, soy inexperta, además... —pero el rubio no la dejo seguir.

—¡No! —espetó y suspiró pesadamente antes de mirarla— no quiero seguir en las sombras Arturia, me siento como un perro al que le lanzan migas de pan de vez en cuando ¡SOY UN REY! Tal cosa es inaceptable, no quiero migajas, quiero la pieza, la panadería entera, te quiero a ti sin escondernos de nadie.

—¿Eso sientes? Creía que no te importaba, mis amigos te desagradan ¿por qué ahora te interesa que sepan lo nuestro?—Saber se sentía realmente confundida y Archer se llenó de paciencia para explicarse.

—Un rey no puedo degradarse tanto... aunque si es por ti; Arturia, ellos son tus amigos ¿no? —cuestionó el rubio.

—Si.

—¿Y eso los hace?

—Importantes para mí—respondió Saber.

—Correcto—Le sonrió— ahora, yo soy el hombre más guapo, brillante, inteligente, sexy e importante en tu vida ¿no? —Saber lo miró entrecerrando los ojos, así que él se puso serio de nuevo— bueno me quieres ¿verdad?

—Si.

—¿Entonces porque me escondes de la gente que es importante para ti?, ¿te avergüenza algo de mí? Dímelo —exigió molesto.

—No Gil, no tienes nada de malo... bueno si un poco, pero nada insoportable... bueno...

Archer se molestó y estaba dispuesto a irse.

—Déjalo Saber, ya me quedó claro.

—No, escúchame, es cosa mía, me aterra lo que los demás van a pensar de mí ¿qué quieres? No puedo llegar y decirles " _Hola chicos ¿Recuerdan a Archer, nuestro enemigo que casi nos mata y que odiamos? Bueno pues adivinen qué, él y yo ahora nos amamos y tenemos una relación en secreto ¿podría salir con nosotros como mi pareja?"_ —Gilgamesh alzó una ceja y mostró una singular sonrisa que inquietó a la rubia. 

—¿Qué?—cuestionó haciendo que Archer la tomara de los hombros y la volteara a ver a los recién llegados, provocando que la rubia entrara en pánico.

Shirou, Rin y Emiya Archer estaban completamente conmocionados con la boca abierta mientras Ilya sonreía.

—¡¿SABEEEEEEEEER?!

 

.............

 

Más tarde Saber y Archer estaban sentados y abrazados en el piso de madera de la entrada de la casa, tomando té y vino respectivamente.

—Pues lo tomaron mejor de lo que pensé—expresó Saber con alivio.

—Más les vale, por cierto estoy pensando en mudarme aquí—anunció calmado.

—¿Porqué? —preguntó la rubia sorprendida.

—Aunque esta casucha no es digna de mí, tú estás aquí, entonces lo consideraré aceptable, además no me gusta que vivas con el mestizo pelirrojo —contestó y apretó su abrazo posesivamente.

—Es bastante molesta tu desconfianza Gilgamesh, pero admito que sería muy agradable que pasáramos más tiempo juntos —Le sonrió cálidamente y se relajó en sus brazos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Córam pópulo es una expresión en latín cuya traducción es "Ante el pueblo" y significa declarar algo en público sin pudor, o sin miedo.


	11. Latido

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arturia y Gilgamesh sufren un pequeño drama familiar.

Gilgamesh y Arturia estaban sentados en la cama, era de noche pero no podían dormir.

—Quizá se equivocaron al calcular el tiempo de embarazo, si su corazón aún no termina de formarse es natural que no se escuche —El rubio trataba de consolar a la mujer.

—Yo hice mis cuentas, tengo doce semanas, se supone que el corazón puede escucharse desde la semana diez —Habló ella mirando al suelo.

—Pero...

Antes de que él intentará hallar otra razón, la rubia rompió en llanto, así que Gilgamesh la acunó en sus brazos y al no encontrar palabras de consuelo para el dolor que él también sentía, dejó que llorara en su camisa hasta que exhausta se durmió, entonces la acomodó y se recostó a su lado.

 

..........

 

Al día siguiente Gilgamesh se encontraba cocinando para intentar que la rubia comiera algo, cuando sonó el teléfono y él contestó deprisa.

—¿Diga?

— _Buenas tardes, soy Merlín Ávalon el médico de la señora Uruk ¿podría hablar con ella, por favor?_

—Soy su esposo ¿pasa algo?

— _Si señor Uruk, llamo porque cometí un error ¿podrían venir?_

 

..........

 

Arturia y Gilgamesh estaban en el consultorio del médico.

—Señores Uruk en verdad lo lamento muchísimo —La rubia esperando lo peor, tomó la mano de su esposo quien la apretó firmemente— el ecógrafo estaba mal calibrado y no me percaté hasta esta mañana, así que los resultados de ayer son inexactos.

Gilgamesh estaba por explotar contra el médico pero sintió que su esposa apretaba más su mano.

—¿Podría repetirme la ecografía? —preguntó la mujer.

—Claro, usted sabe el procedimiento, acuéstese y descúbrase —El médico encendió la máquina, unos minutos después se escuchó un ruido parecido a la estática y luego ahí estaba... el ansiado sonido del latido del corazón de su hijo, palpitando fuerte y rápido.

—Ese es el corazón de su bebé, su desarrollo es correcto —expresó el médico aliviado mientras Arturia sonreía y luego volteó a ver a su esposo, sorprendiéndose al verlo derramar una lágrima.

—Gil —Lo llamó y él la abrazó.

—Voy a traer un disco para hacerles una copia —mencionó el hombre de bata, antes de dejarlos solos.

—Quiero golpearlo —declaró Gilgamesh haciendo reír a su esposa.

—Lo importante es que nuestro hijo está bien —Le contestó.

—Muy bien señora Uruk está entrando al cuarto mes así que las náuseas disminuirán, tendrá más apetito, energía y menos fatiga, como no es un embarazo de riesgo pueden seguir teniendo intimidad—Señalo el médico— me vuelvo a disculpar por lo sucedido, los veré en un mes.

 

..........

 

Los Uruk iban caminando hacia su auto tomados de la mano.

—Ser padre me está ablandando, ¿puedes creer que no le grite a ese medicucho?—preguntó el rubio.

—Gracias por ser el fuerte esta vez —Arturia le plantó un fugaz beso.

—¿Para qué están los esposos?—preguntó él, sonriéndole.

—Ahora mismo, espero que para cumplir con los antojos de tu esposa e hijo, Merlín tiene razón en algo, mi apetito está aumentando.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este es hasta ahora uno de los drabbles que más me ha gustado escribir.


	12. Ars longa, vita brevis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un diálogo entre el rey de héroes y el rey de los caballeros.

—¿Crees que la caída de tu país sucedió por tu culpa? 

—Si, yo jamás debí ser rey

—Dime algo Saber, según tu leyenda, antes de caer; Britannia había alcanzado su apogeo y le duró la maravillosa cantidad de diez años ¿no fuiste la culpable de eso también?

—Yo sólo hice lo que debía hacer, quería lo mejor para mi reino, comida, tierra, prosperidad y lo logré, es cierto, pero tan sólo duró diez años, si otro hubiera reinado quizá...

—No Saber, deja de mortificarte, si otro hubiera reinado quizá Britannia hubiera caído mucho antes, quizá otro hubiera vendido la tierra y la gente al mejor postor, tu pueblo jamás hubiera conocido la dicha y la alegría de saberse protegido por el gran e invencible rey Arturo—Saber desvió la mirada.

—Tu problema es que no sabes parar, siempre quieres más y no te conformas con nada menos que la perfección, ser un hombre, un caballero y un rey perfecto, pero nadie puede serlo, sólo mírame a mí, sé que me acerco pero sólo soy dos tercios divino y ni siquiera los dioses son perfectos, si tú supieras como actúan algunos de esos chuchos —Arturia no pudo evitar sonreír ante tal comentario.

—Nadie puede controlar todo lo que va a pasar, diste cada segundo de tu vida velando por tu país y aún así se te escaparon varias cosas; tu esposa adultera con tu leal caballero, tu loca hermana, tu bastardo traidor y sé que te sientes culpable por no darte cuenta a tiempo, pero no es tu culpa, hiciste todo lo que tus manos, voluntad y sabiduría pudieron.

—Yo... —balbuceó la servant sin hallar que decir.

—Dime ¿por qué cuando Mordred te pidió reconocerlo como tu hijo y heredero no lo aceptaste?, ¿por qué no lo consideraste a la altura de tu posición?, ¿cómo sabías que no iba a reinar adecuadamente?

—Eso fue porque... —Saber no tenía respuesta y Archer continuó.

—Porque Arturia, nadie amo más a Britannia que tú, nadie hubiera hecho ni la mitad de lo que tú hiciste por alzarla y protegerla, por eso eres recordada y venerada como un gran rey y tu historia fue mitificada, porque los simples humanos no pueden concebir que alguien así haya existido—El rubio la tomó por el mentón— así que no quieras cambiar la historia, enorgullécete de tu pueblo, de tus caballeros, de tu reinado, pero más importante Arturia, de ti misma, de tu legado y deja ir lo demás—Le pidió en un susurro.

—Pero ¿qué voy a hacer ahora? —preguntó para sí misma en voz alta.

—Mi preciosa esposa, por supuesto —Y sin más sello su respuesta uniendo sus labios a los de Arturia, quien decidió abrirle la puerta al hombre dorado que la liberó de su pesada carga.

 

..........................

_Las grandes obras que perduran a través del tiempo requieren trabajo y voluntad, desafortunadamente el tiempo de vida del que la emprende siempre será más corto de lo requerido para perfeccionar su creación._

_..........................._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ars longa, vita brevis (El arte es largo, la vida es breve) "Hipócrates"


	13. Confianza

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Archer aprenderá que uno recibe lo que da.

—Confía en mí Saber, tú eres la segunda persona que he llegado a apreciar, a Enkidu lo perdí por capricho de una deidad; pero a ti, no pienso perderte por el capricho de nadie, incluyéndote.

—Rechazarte no es un capricho, ¡Es la verdad!

—¡Mientes! ¿Dices que no tienes sentimientos por mí?

—¡Siempre lo digo!

—Entonces, ¿por qué respondes a mi toque y a mis besos?, ¿eres tan ruin cómo para manejar mis emociones y mi cuerpo a tu antojo?

La rubia abrió la boca mostrándose ofendida.

—¡No voltees las cosas! Simplemente no puedo confiar en ti.

—¿Por qué? No miro a nadie más que a ti, tienes todo de mí, todos mis tesoros y placeres han sido rendidos para ti ¡¿Qué más quieres?!

—¡Nada!, ¡No quiero nada de eso!

—Aun así, están a tu disposición ¡Correspóndeme Arturia!, ¡Demando que seas mi mujer en ley!

—¡No!

—¡Obstinada! ¿Tanto te cuesta confiar en alguien?

—¡Sí! ¡¿No lo entiendes?! Aquellos en los que confié me traicionaron; mi hermana, Lancelot, Ginebra, Agravain, Mordred, Kiritsugu, Shirou ¡¿Crees que puedo confiar en alguien después de todo eso?!—gritó la servant ya fuera de sí.

—No me compares con ninguno de esos mestizos, soy Gilgamesh, el primer héroe, hijo de Diosa y mortal, dueño de todos los tesoros del mundo, nada me detuvo de apoderarme de alguna pieza valiosa y tus miedos no me van a impedir obtener tu corazón y tu confianza—declaró Archer.

Saber bufó.

—¿Quieres mi confianza? ¡¿Cómo voy a dártela si tú mismo no confías en mí?!

—¡¿QUÉ DICES?! —preguntó  el rubio alterado.

—¡Tanto desconfías de mí que me tienes sujeta con estas malditas cadenas!

Archer miró a un lado y habló en voz baja. 

—Si te las quitó vas a alejarte de mí.

Saber entendió el miedo del rubio, pero no disminuyó su enojo. 

—¡No juegues conmigo Gilgamesh! Si me quieres, trátame como lo que soy, no como tu mascota.

El archer dorado la miró y suspiró, luego chasqueó los dedos y las cadenas desaparecieron en su portal. Saber sobó sus muñecas antes de hablarle. 

—Si prometes no volver a usarlas, prometo darte un voto de confianza, palabra de caballero —dijo ella poniendo una mano en su corazón y levantando la otra, mostrando su palma en señal de promesa.

Gilgamesh sonrió, tenía que aceptar que en esta ocasión no ganaría por la fuerza, si quería la confianza de la rubia, ella no se la daría a cambio de tesoros, sólo la tendría si él demostraba ser digno y si le brindaba el mismo privilegio. 

Así que, por segunda vez en su vida reconoció a alguien como su igual, alguien a quien no quería perder por caprichos o miedos ya fueran de ella o de él.

—Acepto Saber, espero que no incumplas tu palabra.

Saber le dedico una sutil sonrisa y miró sus ojos carmesí. 

—Confía en mí.


	14. Afinidad de clases

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Archer no juega limpio.

Irisviel y Saber entraron a la iglesia.

—Ya estamos aquí, exijo saber para que fuimos solicitadas, Kirei Kotomine —demandó la albina y el sacerdote sonrió.

—Como supervisor de la guerra estoy atendiendo una queja con respecto al servant de los Einzbern —dijo causando la sorpresa de Irisviel.

—¿Una queja sobre Saber? Pero ¿quién...—La albina no terminó su frase ya que alguien más llegó a la reunión.

—Archer —nombró Saber cautelosamente. Irisviel expresó su molestia. 

—¿Por qué no está el máster de Archer presentando su queja?—preguntó alterada.

Saber invocó su espada invisible y se puso delante de la mujer. 

—Hazte a un lado Irisviel, obviamente esto es una trampa —Estaba lista para atacar, pero Archer no se movió.

—Quien hace trampa, eres tú Saber —acusó el servant—, mi excusa de maestro no vino porque la queja es mía —aclaró calmadamente.

—Explícate Archer —exigió Saber; el rubio sonrió descaradamente.

—¿Ve usted señor supervisor? El Servant Saber no sigue las reglas de afinidad entre clases —La voz sedosa de Archer demostraba su gusto por la situación, lo cuál aumento la molestia de la otra servant.

—¡¿De qué rayos estás hablando?! —exigió la joven rey. Archer se puso serio. 

—No finjas confusión, se supone que la clase Saber tiene debilidad ante los Archer y tú sigues resistiéndote a mi —explicó molesto; Saber frunció el ceño. 

—Déjate de estupideces, esas reglas son para la batalla no para tus fastidiosas pretensiones amorosas —reclamó, pero Kirei intervino.

—Como supervisor tengo que darle la razón a Archer —dijo y amplió su sonrisa maliciosa.

—¡Eso es absurdo! —gritó la rubia, mas Kotomine siguió.

—Para remediar este incumplimiento voy a darle a Archer un sello de comando sobre ti para que cumplas con las reglas —Dicho esto, dejo ver su brazo lleno de sellos.

—¡Esto es demasiado!- expresó Irisviel conmocionada.

Kotomine la ignoró y transfirió un sello a Archer.

—Yo, Gilgamesh, uso este sello de comando para... —Mientras el sello comenzaba a brillar, Saber actuó impulsivamente.

—¡Espera! —gritó la rubia— ¿No sería más valiosa tu victoria si no tuvieras que forzarme?—preguntó apresuradamente; Archer sonrió. 

—Oh querida Saber, aunque tienes razón y obviamente quieres ganar tiempo, no soy un hombre paciente —dijo sin bajar la mano y la servant optó por una medida desesperada.

—Podríamos salir esta noche —sugirió apretando los dientes.

—Fuhaha entonces iré por ti en unas horas —declaró complacido y bajo su mano.

 

....

Las mujeres salieron de la iglesia.

—¿Saber estas segura? Quizá Kiritsugu...

—Déjalo Irisviel, estaré bien, no permitiré que Archer use ese sello —dijo la rubia.

....

 

—Salió tal como querías —El sacerdote felicitó a Archer— ¿Vas a decirle que es un sello falso? —preguntó curioso.

—Ella lo descubrirá sola —contestó sirviéndose una copa de vino.

—¿No crees que intenté matarte? —planteó el sacerdote.

—Esto es una guerra Kirei, de eso se trata, pero mientras voy a disfrutar de ella tanto como pueda —Y sin más, se deleitó con la expectativa de lo que haría con la joven Rey de los Caballeros.


	15. Pesadilla

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La realidad puede ser más terrible que una pesadilla.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que no te confundas al leer éste drabble, ten en cuenta que todo ocurre desde el punto de vista de Shirou.

—Shirou, no creo tus excusas, mientras tú salías con Rin, Ilya o Sakura, decidí darle una oportunidad a Gilgamesh y descubrí que realmente me agrada. 

El pelirrojo se alteró. 

—¡Saber! Después de todo lo que hizo ¿vas a aceptarlo?—preguntó incrédulo.

-Sí, él realmente me gusta, quiero darle una oportunidad—aclaró.

—Dijiste que me amabas —reclamó el chico.

—Lo sé, pero tu lealtad no fue para mí; así que, desde hoy nuestra relación sólo será cordial, incluso amistosa, pero nada más —puntualizó la mujer.

Shirou no podía creerlo.

—Espera...—Quiso detenerla, pero su intento fue frustrado por el rubio que llegó a pararse junto a la servant.

—Fuhahaha ya escuchaste a mi esposa, mestizo. No vuelvas a acercarte a ella, o lo pagarás, ¿nos vamos, amor?—dijo abrazando a la ojiverde.

—Si, Gil—Ambos rubios caminaron hacia la habitación de Saber.

—¡NO! ESPERA ¡SABEEER!

El pelirrojo se despertó de golpe, sudando y respirando con dificultad. Luego de unos minutos logró tranquilizarse, el reloj marcaba la 1:11 a.m., estaba cansado, pero no quería retomar su sueño, así que fue a ver a Saber mientras reflexionaba un poco.

"Ya es tiempo de que me decida por una sola chica y Saber es la mejor de todas", pensó. 

El chico llegó a la habitación de la rubia y estaba por abrir la puerta, pero escuchó un ruido extraño que provenía desde dentro, agudizó el oído para identificar el sonido; eran gemidos ahogados de Saber.

Shirou se avergonzó al principio y luego se tranquilizó. 

"Bueno, es normal que disfrute de sí misma, mejor le doy privacidad" 

Estaba por irse, cuando otra idea sacudió su mente:

"Aunque quizá necesite ayuda", pensó con picardía.  

De nuevo quiso abrir la puerta, pero esta vez, una voz masculina se hizo presente desde adentro. 

—Shhhhh, nos descubrirán. 

"Esa voz, yo la conozco", intentó recordar el pelirrojo.

—Entonces deja de moverte así ¡Ah! —gimió Saber.

—Fuhahaha pero te encanta, ven muerde mi hombro.

"Esa risa"

—¡Auch! No tan fuerte, leona.

"¡¿GILGAMESH?! con Saber... ¡NO!" 

 

El chico volvió a despertar de golpe, ahora eran las 4 a.m. y en definitiva ya no dormiría. Se levantó y fue a sentarse al comedor. Unas horas después, una Saber en yukata iba hacia la cocina y vio al pelirrojo con la cabeza apoyada en la mesa.

—Buen día Shirou ¿estás bien? —preguntó ella, mientras ponía en una bandeja diversas frutas.

El chico la miró con detenimiento y vio marcas rojas ligeramente purpureas en su cuello. 

—Saber ¿hay alguien contigo?—preguntó temeroso.

—Si —contestó.

"¿No fue una pesadilla?", temió el chico.

 

—¿Te está obligando a estar con él? —indagó esperanzado, pero ella rodó los ojos.

—Shirou ya hablamos sobre esto, ¿qué te pasa? Estás muy raro, ve a dormir, tienes ojeras —dijo y regresó a su habitación llevándose la fruta.

El chico quedó pasmado. De pronto, se escucharon muchas pisadas acercándose rápidamente y tres voces femeninas entremezcladas.  

—¡Oniiiii-chan!, ¡Shirouuu!, ¡Senpai! —decían las voces— Él va a salir conmigo, ¡NO! Él es mío, ¡NO! ¡¡¡SHIIIIIROOOOUUUUU!!! —peleaban. 

Desgraciadamente para el pelirrojo, su pesadilla no estaba cerca de terminar.    


	16. Fiebre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saber tiene fiebre.

En la mansión Einzbern, una Saber de aspecto cansado y con las mejillas muy sonrojadas, estaba acostada en su cama cuando Archer se materializó a su lado. 

—Eres un espíritu heroico Saber, ¿cómo lograste enfermar?

—Kiritsugu fue herido, la falla en su circuito mágico me hizo vulnerable, en realidad tuve suerte, pudo haberme desaparecido un brazo, en cuanto él se recupere, sanaré —explicó lentamente la mujer con los ojos cerrados.

Archer puso una mano en la frente de la rubia. 

—Mientras tanto estas aquí sola, hirviendo de fiebre —dijo y luego abrió su portal.

Saber reconoció el peculiar sonido, pero no abrió los ojos porque no soportaba la luz, así que esperó el ataque del hombre. 

—Sé que no te importa, pero no es honorable que me mates cuando estoy tan vulnerable —dijo pausadamente; sin embargo, al momento sintió un peso frío sobre su cabeza, que la hizo abrir los ojos— ¿Qué haces? —preguntó confusa.

—Necesitas algo para bajar la fiebre —respondió acomodándole la compresa fría. Saber estaba por replicar, pero el rubio puso un dedo sobre sus labios silenciándola—, no hables, descansa, yo voy a cuidarte —anunció.

—Creo que prefiero que me mates —dijo la rubia volviendo a cerrar los ojos; disfrutando del frío en su cabeza.

—Hahahaha la fiebre te está haciendo decir tonterías —El hombre se burló de la insensatez de la servant— así que mejor descansa—dijo y besó su mejilla.

Minutos después, Irisviel entró a la habitación de Saber sosteniendo una taza.

—Saber, te traje un té —La albina dejó caer la taza al mirar a Archer al lado de la rubia aparentemente dormida— ¿Cómo entraste? —Preguntó exaltada, pero el hombre no se inmutó.

—Haz silencio muñeca, Saber está descansando —Demandó con voz firme.

—Tú... ¿La estás cuidando? —cuestionó con incredulidad la recién llegada.

—¿No es obvio? —preguntó con indiferencia el rubio.

—¿Por qué? —Irisviel no entendía las acciones del servant.

Gilgamesh rodó los ojos y bufó con molestia. 

—Mientras Saber estaba aquí sola ¿tú qué hacías?, Homúnculo —La última palabra salpicada de aversión, molestó a la albina. 

—Estaba cuidando de Kiritsugu —dijo intentando sonar orgullosa.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó el hombre.

—Porque es mi esposo —contestó.

—¿Y? 

—Quiero que se recupere.

—¿Y?

—Me preocupo por él —respondió Irisviel alterada mientras Archer permanecía calmado.

—Ya tú misma contestaste a la tonta pregunta que me hiciste, así que vete; en silencio—demandó el hombre dedicándole su atención solamente a Saber.

La albina suspiró, recogió los pedazos de la taza y salió de la habitación. Cuando la puerta se cerró Saber habló. 

—Eres tan descortés Gilgamesh, esa no es la forma de hablarle a una dama—dijo entreabriendo sus ojos.

—¿Quieres más hielo?—preguntó el servant ignorando el regaño de la rubia y volvió a tocar su frente. Ella colocó su mano sobre la del rubio.

—A veces no sé qué me gusta de ti —dijo mirándolo y luego volvió a cerrar sus ojos.

El hombre la contempló atentamente y sonrió. 

—Creo que ya estás mejorando.  


	17. Secretos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arturia y Gilgamesh tienen cada quien cierto secreto.

Era una noche lluviosa, cuando Arturia y Gilgamesh, conversaban recostados sobre la cama de ambos.

—Dime un secreto—pidió la rubia.

—Me encanta el vino —contestó y la mujer rodó los ojos.

—Ese no es ningún secreto —Se quejó.

El rubio lo pensó. 

—Mmm... me gustan los días de lluvia —confesó.

—¿En serio?—preguntó incrédula; él asintió. 

—Ahora dime un secreto tuyo.

La joven desvió la mirada. 

—Yo me tomé tu vino importado, no fue Iskandar —dijo avergonzada.

El hombre se sobresaltó.

—¡Arturia! Eso fue hace meses y discutí con esa montaña de músculo ¿por qué no me lo dijiste? —preguntó molesto.

—Te dije que estabas equivocado —Intentó defenderse.

—Sí, pero no me dijiste la razón —La acusó.

—Invítalo a beber, seguro te perdonará y yo me disculparé—Arturia quería remediar su travesura; Gilgamesh resopló. 

—¿Sólo querías jugar a esto de los secretos para decirme lo del vino?

—Básicamente—contestó— pero tengo curiosidad ¿por qué te gustan los días lluviosos?—preguntó mirándolo fijamente.

—¿Qué tienen de malo?—cuestionó él.

—Nada, es sólo que, pensaba que preferías los días soleados, es extraño, creía que ya sabía esa clase de cosas sobre ti —comentó algo frustrada.

—La razón de mi gusto por la lluvia, no pienso decírtela hasta que deje de estar enojado contigo.

La rubia se sorprendió pero no pudo quejarse. 

—Supongo que es lo justo—aceptó e intentó levantarse de la cama, pero el hombre la detuvo.

—¿A dónde vas?

—Dijiste que estás enojado—Ella quería dejarlo solo; el hombre volvió a resoplar. 

—Tonta, si te vas voy a enojarme aún más —dijo y la jaló levemente de vuelta a la cama.

Ella se acomodó dándole la espalda.

—Eres imposible Gilgamesh ¡Buenas noches! —espetó molesta y cerró los ojos.

Un rato después, el rubio esperaba que la mujer a su lado estuviera dormida y cuando le pareció que ella estaba descansando sin vuelta, confesó su secreto:

—Hace casi año y medio, en un día de lluvia, cerca del supermercado, una mujer con un estorboso impermeable amarillo llamó mi atención; habían dejado una gran caja con unos gatitos para ser adoptados, pero se estaban mojando y la extraña mujer rubia se quitó el impermeable para cubrir eficientemente la caja y luego corrió mientras la lluvia la empapaba—El hombre hizo una pausa comprobando que ella seguía dormida.

—Alguien que hace lo cree que es correcto aunque eso le dé problemas, no te enojes Arturia, pero esa mujer me pareció lo más encantadoramente tonto que he visto en mi vida —Una sonrisa se instaló en su rostro—, un mes después, Iskandar nos presentó ¿recuerdas? Ese día llovió y te di mi paraguas, porque tú habías "perdido" tu impermeable cuatro semanas antes —El rubio paso un brazo sobre la cintura de la rubia—, también me gustan los días lluviosos, porque cuando dices un secreto mientras llueve, la probabilidad de que alguien lo escuche disminuye.

—Eso sólo funciona cuando no tienes a alguien justo a tu lado —dijo Arturia haciendo que Gilgamesh riera.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gilgamesh no puede estar enojado con Arturia :)


	18. Privacidad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arturia y Gilgamesh tienen problemas con la privacidad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esto podría ir antes de Privacidad no encontrada.

Arturia y Gilgamesh estaban juntos en la bañera.

—¿No crees que ya pasamos demasiado tiempo aquí? —Se preocupó ella.

—Nunca es suficiente si se trata de estar con mi reina—contestó despreocupadamente el hombre.

—Rey, soy un rey, Gilgamesh —La rubia ya había perdido la cuenta de hacer esa corrección.

—Lo sé —dijo burlón y luego se puso serio— ¿Quieres que continuemos en la habitación? —preguntó salpicando de deseo sus palabras; ella asintió. 

—Sería lo mejor, el agua pronto estará fría.

—Podemos llenarla de nuevo con agua caliente, la verdad me gusta estar aquí contigo, es simplemente perfecto —dijo el hombre y beso la mejilla de Arturia, haciéndola suspirar.

—Bueno, sólo un rato más ¿de acuerdo?

El de ojos carmesí estaba por aceptar, cuando se escuchó que tocaban la puerta del baño y luego una voz conocida.

—Gil ¿aún estas bañándote? Voy a entrar —anunció.

Arturia se congeló e hizo lo único que se le ocurrió en ese momento —¿Qué?—, esconderse —¿Dónde?—, bajo el agua, aguantando la respiración; mientras, Gilgamesh sólo atinó a voltear a ver al recién llegado.

—¿Qué pasa Enkidu? —preguntó tranquilo.

—Ya terminé de hacer la cena —dijo el peliverde— baja pronto antes de que Arturia se termine todo, por cierto, no la he visto desde hace un buen rato ¿te dijo si saldría? —preguntó algo preocupado.

—No —contestó Gilgamesh y sintió la mano de Arturia apretando su muslo.

Mientras, Enkidu mantenía un gesto reflexivo. 

—Mmmm me pregunto dónde estará, bueno en cuanto huela la cena seguro vendrá —concluyó—, y tú ya sal de ahí Gil, seguro que el agua ya está fría —dijo con ademán de acercarse, lo cual alertó al rubio que ahora sentía un doloroso pellizco en su muslo.

—Tienes razón, ¿podrías darme privacidad para salir de la bañera?—pidió tratando de parecer tranquilo. Pero Enkidu lo miró extrañado. 

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó.

—Por favor Enkidu —pidió de nuevo Gilgamesh. El peliverde suspiró y decidió irse. 

—Está bien, te espero abajo, no tardes.

Cinco segundos después de la partida de Enkidu, Arturia emergió abruptamente del agua, inhalando desesperadamente para llenar sus pulmones de oxígeno y Gilgamesh la acercó a él.

—Arturia, Enkidu sabe que somos pareja, eso fue totalmente innecesario —Le dijo con voz suave.

—Una cosa es que sepa que tenemos una relación y otra es que nos encuentre juntos así, no tenemos privacidad—Se quejó la rubia y su igual comenzó a reír.

—Fuhahahah te preocupas por nada, Enkidu es demasiado inocente, no se dio cuenta de que estas aquí y si lo hubiera hecho, sólo pensaría que estamos bañándonos —dijo muy seguro, pero la mujer bufó. 

—Claro que no.

—Es casi mi hermano, lo conozco —Se defendió el rubio. 

—Como sea, salgamos de aquí, el agua esta helada —pidió ella. 

Pero cuando estaban por salir de la bañera, la voz de Enkidu se escuchó desde afuera. 

—¡Arturia olvidé preguntarte si esta vez sí quieres que te sirva ensalada!

La mujer avergonzada vio a Gilgamesh con su mirada de "te lo dije".


	19. Detector

Los servants de la cuarta guerra santa, habían acordado una breve alianza para detener a Gilles de Rais, antes de que llegará a tierra y pudiera conseguir mana sin necesidad de un máster. 

Así, mientras Saber, Rider y Lancer planeaban una estrategia en la orilla del río, Archer se entretenía cazando por el aire a Berserker. El servant dorado lo estaba pasando bien, estaba seguro de poder derribar al tipo de armadura negra que se había adueñado de uno de los aviones militares, que habían intentado detener a la monstruosa criatura que había aparecido en el río; pero se confió demasiado y el servant oscuro acertó un ataque a la nave que manejaba el rubio, quien apenas reaccionó a tiempo para desmaterializarse evitando así daño alguno, aunque no podía decirse lo mismo de su vehículo. 

—¡Ese perro maldito! ¿dónde se metió? Pagará caro por lo que le hizo a mi Vimana—espetó apareciendo sobre una de las columnas del puente, mas de pronto, una extraña opresión en su pecho le cortó la respiración y unos segundos después cuando logró volver a respirar con normalidad miró hacia abajo buscando algo con la mirada— "Mi detector de Saber está alerta ¿estará en peligro?",se preguntó a sí mismo y luego divisó a la rubia de vestido azul, corriendo sobre el río, esquivando los disparos del servant Berserker.

—Oh ahí está y también el perro rabioso, perfecto dos pájaros de un solo tiro, me deshago del estorbo y protejo mi tesoro—Y dicho esto, alzó un brazo dirigiendo tres armas de su portal hacia el atacante de Saber, dejándolo fuera de combate por el momento.

La rubia miró hacia el servant dorado, pero decidió no pensar mucho en su repentina ayuda, tenía que cargar su poder mágico para liberar su noble phantasm. Una vez habiendo eliminado a Caster, Saber caminó hacia la orilla del río donde se encontraba Irisviel.

—Eso fue impresionante Saber —felicitó la albina.

—Gracias Irisviel —La rubia le sonrió pero de repente algo la hizo contener la respiración y no fue consiente de las palabras que salieron de sus labios— mi detector de Archer está activado.

Irisviel miró a la servant con extrañeza. 

—Saber ¿tienes algo con Archer?

—¿Qué? ¡NO! Por favor no hagas suposiciones extrañas —pidió la rubia consternada, sin entender porque la mujer de pelo blanco le haría semejante cuestionamiento.

—Acabas de decir que tu detector de Archer está activado —comentó Iri intentado sacarle información, pero Saber sólo mostró una expresión de confusión.

—¿Yo qué? Lo lamento, seguramente escuchaste mal, no recuerdo haber pensado ni dicho semejante frase —dijo zanjando el asunto y comenzando a caminar, pero a los pocos pasos se detuvo. 

Estaba segura de que Irisviel se había equivocado, ella no estaba pensando en Archer, pero... "¿Por qué mi pecho palpita con fuerza?", se preguntó antes de volver a mirar al sitio donde lo había visto antes de utilizar su Excalibur y sólo pudo ver un rastro de polvo dorado que lentamente se fue desvaneciendo.      

   


	20. Frío

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este es mi intento de escribir algo profundo.

Cuando era niña, Arturia amaba ir al zoológico y visitar el área de los leones, le gustaba ver como las leonas cuidaban a los cachorros y también como los machos protegían a las hembras. Ella había perdido a sus padres demasiado pronto en un frío día de invierno y la única familia que le quedaba era su tío Merlín quien la llevaba a ver a sus animales favoritos cada vez que ella se lo pedía.

No es que la rubia fuera infeliz con su tío, pero nunca consiguieron ser realmente cercanos, el frío entre ellos nunca se extinguió por completo, así que a menudo se preguntaba que se sentiría compartir un lazo especial como, el que según ella existía entre los leones que la fascinaban tanto.

 

.............

 

Ahora que era una mujer adulta, Arturia aún iba a ver a sus animales favoritos cuando le quedaba algún tiempo libre, claro que al ser diciembre eso era casi imposible, el último mes del año siempre era el más ocupado para la rubia, además de que con las bajas temperaturas casi no sacaban a los animales del área restringida al público; pero al menos, no estaba sola, en casa la aguardaba su esposo.

Cuando llegó a su hogar encontró al rubio durmiendo una siesta, el día anterior Gilgamesh había hecho turno nocturno en su trabajo y era evidente que estaba cansado. Se quitó los zapatos y el saco y con mucho cuidado de no despertarlo, se acostó a su lado y luego frotó su rostro en el pecho del rubio, tal como lo hacían las hembras en los leones machos. El hombre soltó un pequeño quejido. ****

—Arturia me encanta que hagas eso, pero aún me duele la mordida que me diste ahí el otro día —La mujer lo miró avergonzada mientras él posaba sus ojos carmesí en ella y le sonreía.

—No quería despertarte, lo siento —dijo acomodándose mejor entre los brazos del hombre que los había extendido para ella.

—No importa —dijo Gilgamesh recargando su barbilla sobre la cabeza de su esposa, para después cerrar los ojos volviéndose a dormir.

Arturia se relajó, era sumamente agradable la sensación que la embargaba en ese momento, si tuviera que decirlo en una palabra sería calidez, siempre que estaba con su esposo se sentía así, cálida, cómoda, amada y amante, capaz de superar todo aquello que la hacía temblar y dudar.

Sin rastro de frío en ella de pronto la revelación le llegó como un flash. Esto era lo que ella había estado persiguiendo desde niña, esto era lo que compartían sus amados leones del zoológico, aquello capaz de fundir el acero, derretir el invierno y el frío en sus ojos: Calor.

Y entre los brazos de su esposo, lloró y sonrió al mismo tiempo, antes de finalmente quedarse dormida.


	21. Manos libres

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El espacio personal es importante.

Arturia y Gilgamesh iban llegando a su casa, habían terminado discutiendo en el auto cuando regresaban del supermercado y en cuanto el rubio aparcó, la ojiverde salió disparada tomando todas las bolsas cargándolas ella sola. 

Eran muchas y pesaban pues casi todas contenían golosinas para surtir su reserva de bocadillos; sosteniendo todo hábilmente, caminó a la puerta y luego se quedó quieta, con las manos ocupadas no podía sacar su llave del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón.

Un momento después, el rubio la alcanzó pero se quedo quieto como ella. 

—Gilgamesh ¿puedes abrir la puerta? —pidió empezando a sentir el cansancio de cargar las bolsas.

—Olvidé mis llaves —dijo tranquilamente— tendrás que darme tus golosinas—dijo extendiendo sus manos esperando que le pasará algunas bolsas.

Pero la mujer bufó ignorando su gesto y empezó a mover las bolsas a una sola de sus propias manos, incluso abrazó las que ya no le cabían en los dedos y llevó su mano libre a su bolsillo trasero pero estaba vacío, intentó estirarse para buscar en el otro bolsillo pero una de las bolsas del supermercado estaba ahí, justo sobre su trasero y no pudo moverla debido al peso y a que con el movimiento sentía que las demás cosas se le caerían, lo que la hizo volver a tomar varias bolsas con su mano libre estabilizándose. 

—No puede ser, "¿por qué cuando necesitas abrir una puerta con la única mano libre, la llave está en el bolsillo opuesto?"—pensó la rubia, cuando sintió una mano tocándola. 

—¡Ah! ¡Espera!—exclamó sobresaltada al sentir como Gilgamesh había metido su mano en el bolsillo donde estaba la llave y se tomó su tiempo antes de sacarla.

—Ya la tengo —dijo sonriente enseñándole el objeto y procedió a abrir la puerta dejándola pasar primero.

Arturia entró furiosa y dejó las bolsas en el suelo para después irse a la habitación de ambos azotando la puerta. Pasaron algunas horas hasta que finalmente la mujer se tranquilizó y salió dispuesta a hacer las paces, después de todo, estaban en plena temporada navideña y no quería estar enojada con el hombre que amaba.

El rubio estaba en un sillón de la sala mirando televisión, pero cuando se percató de que la rubia había salido y venía hacia él, apagó al aparato. La rubia se situó cerca de él y lo miró seria, pero no enojada.   

—¿Cómo te sentirías si yo te hiciera lo mismo? —preguntó.

—En el cielo —dijo el hombre sin pensar mucho y ella frunció el ceño. 

—¿Ah, sí?, ¿te gustaría que te tocara íntimamente en la vía pública? —cuestionó poniendo sus manos sobre su cadera, pero el hombre permaneció calmado.

—La puerta de nuestra casa no es la vía pública Arturia —aclaró y la miró fijamente.

La rubia suspiró, si seguía así no resolvería nada y ella había venido a arreglar las cosas. Sin abandonar su gesto molesto se acercó más al hombre. 

—Entonces ¿está bien que yo haga esto sin previo aviso? —preguntó y lo empujó haciendo que quedara recostado sobre su espalda sobre el sillón. 

El rubio se mostró sorprendido y expectante, lo siguiente que supo fue que Arturia estaba sobre él apoderándose de su boca mientras sus manos acariciaban su pecho, el hombre quieto al principio no tardó mucho en corresponderle y empezó a sacarse el abrigo, pero de pronto un sonido los distrajo.

—Dijiste que no traías tus llaves —reclamó la mujer mirando lo que se había caído del abrigo del rubio y un momento después se bajó de él y de nuevo se fue enojada a su habitación.

Gilgamesh resopló; hoy dormiría en el sofá-cama de la sala.

Lo que no se esperaba, era que al día siguiente Arturia amaneciera junto a él por encima de las cobijas, era la mañana de nochebuena y hacía bastante frío, así que se quitó las cobijas de encima y arropó a la rubia "Si supieras cuanto te amo mujer problemática",pensó y se abrazó a ella buscando calor.


	22. Matomato

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un sentimiento difícil de tratar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Matomato significa verde en lengua maorí.

En una excursión al bosque, junto a una fogata, varios amigos jugaban "¿Verdad o reto?"

Tocó el turno a Iskandar de preguntarle a Gilgamesh y éste eligió "verdad".

—Dinos Goldie ¿cuál es tu color favorito? —preguntó el hombre pelirrojo antes de beber su cerveza.

Lancelot que ya estaba un poco ebrio frunció el ceño.

—¿No es obvio que es el rojo? —preguntó, puesto que la respuesta le parecía evidente; pero el rubio lo corrigió.

—De hecho mi color favorito es el verde—dijo con firmeza.

—¿El verde? —preguntó Diarmuid levantando una ceja. La mayoría de los jugadores se sorprendieron con tal respuesta, inclusive Arturia.

Pero el rubio no hizo ningún comentario, porque en ese momento llegó Enkidu quien había ido a dar un paseo por el bosque.

—¿Por qué no me dijeron que iban a estar aquí? —cuestionó mientras se sentaba en medio de Hassan y Gilles— yo también quiero jugar —dijo sonriente mientras se acomodaba detrás de una oreja, un mechón de su largo y bonito cabello verde.

—Oh ya veo, verde como el cabello de Enkidu —Se escuchó decir a Lancelot, quien empezó a aplaudir haciendo aún más notorio su estado.

—Discúlpenme —dijo Arturia con su elegante acento inglés mientras se levantaba del suelo para emprender el rumbo hacia su cabaña; pero a mitad del camino Gilgamesh la alcanzó y empezó a caminar a su lado. 

—¿Por qué te vas?—Le preguntó.

La rubia se encogió de hombros.

—Estoy cansada, quiero irme a dormir—dijo serenamente ocultando cualquier indicio en su voz o en sus gestos que la delataran, lo cual hizo a Gilgamesh suspirar.

—Entonces no hay remedio, voy contigo —anunció, provocando que Arturia se detuviera al instante.

—No —dijo firme— sólo déjame en paz, no estoy de humor esta noche —Se excusó, puesto que él y ella tenían una extraña relación; algo aún débil para llamarlo un compromiso serio, pero lo suficientemente intenso para que se estuvieran acostando.

—¿Tienes algo en contra de Enkidu? —Le preguntó Gilgamesh, sorprendiéndola.

—No... yo... no... —La rubia perdió su seriedad sintiéndose atrapada y no supo que contestar. Claro que no tenía algo en contra del peliverde, de hecho le parecía una persona muy agradable, pero...

—Tonta —La voz del rubio se escuchó de pronto sacándola de sus pensamientos; molestándola.

La mujer frunció el ceño preparándose para defenderse, pero Gilgamesh fue más rápido.

—¿De qué color son tus ojos Arturia? —Le preguntó y vio como el gesto de enfado de la rubia cambiaba a uno de sorpresa, para luego volver al enojo, pero esta vez mucho más leve.

La mujer no le dio respuesta y retomó el caminó hacia su cabaña. Gilgamesh caminó a su lado tomándole la mano y antes de que ella le reprochará algo, o intentara soltarse, él besó rápidamente su mejilla.

—Aunque no estés de humor, podemos sólo abrazarnos—Le dijo mirándola de reojo, en tanto la rubia aún sin decir palabra, entrelazó sus dedos con los de Gilgamesh y apretó ligeramente el agarre.


	23. Fotografía

Para celebrar un año más juntos, Arturia y Gilgamesh habían planeado una escapada romántica. El plan del primer día era subir a la cima de una famosa montaña y más tarde ir a cenar a un excelente restaurante. 

Luego de bajar de la montaña, el rubio estaba revisando la cámara mientras Arturia se compraba un helado. Cuando la mujer recibió su pedido, Gilgamesh se acercó a ella con un gesto interesante.

—Arturia, debemos volver a subir —Le anunció seriamente.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó con una ceja levantada mientras se comía el postre.

—Creo que perdí mi cartera —explicó con urgencia, pero la rubia se mantuvo tranquila.

—No, tú la tienes —dijo, a lo que el hombre frunció el ceño— tú me diste cambio para comprar el helado—recordó ella moviendo el objeto de chocolate en su mano. 

Gilgamesh resopló. 

—Vamos mujer ¿acaso ya estas cansada? —Le preguntó en tono retador.

—No, pero hicimos reservaciones para ir a cenar y si volvemos a subir no podremos regresar al hotel a tiempo para arreglarnos—dijo empezando a pensar en la razón por la cual el rubio quería volver a subir; mas de pronto, él habló.

—Podemos perder esa reservación y cenar a otro lado —propuso serenamente, pero Arturia dobló las cejas.

—Gilgamesh, reservé hace más de seis meses, se supone que tienen el mejor buffet de carnes del país—explicó muy seria y luego escaneó el gesto de preocupación del rubio— ¿Qué pasa? —Se animó a preguntarle directamente.

—Está mal —contestó el hombre de ojos rojos.

—¿Qué? —preguntó la mujer.

—La foto que nos sacaron en la cima —dijo y luego le mostró la imagen en la que él tenía la cara barrida—, el incompetente mestizo que nos la tomó no supo cómo enfocar rostros y eso que la cámara está en modo automático —Se quejó irritado.

Arturia se terminó el helado y dio un suspiro. 

—Bien, entonces volvamos a subir —Le dijo con voz tranquila, haciendo que el hombre la mirará con extrañeza. 

—Pero ¿y la reservación? —Se atrevió a preguntar a riesgo de que ella cambiara de parecer. La mujer lo miró a lo ojos. 

—Si esa fotografía es tan importante para ti, supongo que podemos cenar en otro lado —Le dijo y luego dirigió su vista a la montaña. 

El pecho de Gilgamesh se hinchó de gusto. La mujer que amaba, lo amaba, no es que él lo dudara, pero era grato confirmarlo; nadie lo pondría nunca en duda luego de que la rubia declarara que estaba dispuesta a perderse de una excelente cena, sólo para que él consiguiera algo que lo haría feliz. El hombre sonrió ampliamente y antes de que Arturia empezara a caminar hacia la montaña, tomó su mano y la condujo hacia la salida para tomar un taxi.

La mujer lo miró con curiosidad. 

—Podemos sacarnos muchas fotografías juntos en cualquier parte, pero ahora, vamos a que dejes en la ruina al dueño del restaurante —explicó el rubio sin soltar ni un momento su mano.   


	24. Almohada

Gilgamesh había salido hacía ya una semana de viaje por negocios a Kioto y se suponía que llegaría al anochecer del siguiente día; pero hoy, en la fría noche, Arturia realmente lo echaba de menos, recostada en su lado de la cama, añoraba al hombre de ojos color carmesí.

Toda esa semana había evitado dormir en la cama de ambos y en cambio había optado por ocupar el sillón reclinable de la habitación, pero hoy hacía demasiado frío, así que buscó abrigo en el amplio lecho matrimonial.

De inmediato el aroma de Gilgamesh llegó a su nariz y la hizo sentir nostálgica "¿Por qué me siento así?", se preguntó a sí misma y tomó la almohada del rubio para abrazarla. El olor a vainilla, menta y haba tonka la llenó por completo y apretó más aquel objeto en tanto se iba quedando dormida.

La rubia dormía apaciblemente hasta que sintió que aquello entre sus brazos se iba deslizando poco a poco hacía abajo y lo retuvo con fuerza mientras emitía un gruñido de molestia, pero algo lo jaló, con intenciones de arrebatárselo.

—¡No! —espetó y abrazó con más fuerza el objeto.

—No puedo creer que me estés reemplazando con un pedazo de tela relleno —dijo una voz conocida.

Arturia abrió los ojos de inmediato y miró a un lado de la cama desde donde Gilgamesh la miraba con semblante serio. Ya había amanecido y la habitación estaba completamente iluminada.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó la mujer haciendo que el rubio resoplara.

—Viendo como mi mujer le da mi lugar a un simple objeto —dijo con disgusto.

La ojiverde soltó la almohada y se incorporó un poco.

—No, se supone que llegarías hasta la noche —expresó confusa; el rubio suspiró.

—Cambié mi vuelo para llegar a casa antes de que me engañaras —dijo fingiendo molestia.

—Que aguafiestas eres Gil, en cambio esta almohada es calmada, suave y obediente —contestó la mujer volviendo a recostarse de lado para abrazar el objeto.

El rubio subió a la cama y se situó encima de su esposa sin dejar caer su peso sobre ella, quien se giró para quedar de frente a él.

—Me parece que necesitas que te recuerde lo irreemplazable que soy —dijo de manera seductora y retadora, deshaciendo el nudo de su corbata.

—¿Ah sí? —preguntó la rubia con calma mientras su esposo, ahora desabotonaba la parte superior de su pijama de satén negro.

—La próxima vez que tenga que viajar, tú vas conmigo Arturia, no pude dormir bien ninguna noche —dijo antes de besar el cuello de la mujer.

—¿Puedo llevar a mi amante? —preguntó en medio de suspiros.

—¡No! —espetó el hombre con rudeza, tomó la almohada y la lanzó fuera de la cama— el único amante que tienes permitido es tu esposo —dijo y la mordió ligeramente haciéndola gemir.

—Que aburrido eres Gil —dijo sonriendo.

—Te extrañe —habló con sinceridad el hombre.

—Yo también —dijo y extendió sus brazos para acercarlo a ella.   


	25. Galletas de la fortuna

Gilgamesh había invitado a Arturia a probar un nuevo restaurante de comida china y ella había aceptado, siempre y cuando él no intentará seducirla, propasarse en su coqueteo, o pedirle matrimonio; ella le había dicho que quería conocerlo un poco mejor, por tanto quería salir con él de manera casual y relajada, lo cual extrañamente, el rubio aceptó de buena gana.

Cuando terminaron de comer les dieron a cada quien una galleta de la suerte envuelta en papel celofán. Gilgamesh pidió una más, aunque tuviera que pagar un extra y se la guardó en un bolsillo de su chaqueta. 

Luego salieron del restaurante para buscar un puesto de postres y mientras caminaban, el rubio jugueteaba con el dulce chino en su mano.

—Veamos que dice mi suerte —dijo abriendo su galleta.

 

.............

_"Excelente salud y prosperidad, no. de la suerte: 2"_

_............._

 

—Nada que no supiera ya —dijo el rubio con tedio— ¿No vas a abrir la tuya? —preguntó a la mujer que caminaba a su lado.

Arturia le hizo caso y abrió su galleta, pero...

—Está vacía —dijo un poco sorprendida— supongo que no tengo suerte —comentó encogiéndose de hombros, sin darle mucha importancia y se comió el dulce.

—Buena o mala, todos tenemos suerte, toma —dijo el hombre ofreciéndole la galleta extra que había comprado; ella la tomó ligeramente sorprendida, alzando una ceja por la acción amable del rubio y  procedió a abrirla.

 

.............

_"El amor de tu vida tendrá un gesto noble hacia ti"_

_............._

 

Sosteniendo aún el papel entre sus dedos, la rubia ensanchó los ojos con sorpresa y luego miró hacia el frente dándose cuenta de que el rubio ya iba un poco más adelantado. Éste se dio la vuelta y estiró un brazo para llamarla.

—¡Apúrate Arturia! La fila para los helados con fruta es interminable, ahora si pienso que no tienes mucha suerte —dijo en voz alta.

La rubia miró por un segundo a Gilgamesh, luego su suerte, de nuevo al rubio y finalmente dobló y guardó el papel en el bolsillo de su blusa; una sonrisa apareció en su rostro y se dijo a sí misma que se debía a que pronto comería helado.

 

 


	26. Nocturne

Dos servants de la Guerra Santa se habían reunido en el puente rojo de Fuyuki justo antes del ocaso.

—¿Para qué se supone que me llamaste, Saber? —preguntó el héroe de Babilonia. 

—Dijiste que intentarías experimentar algunas costumbres actuales de los humanos —contestó la joven Rey de los Caballeros.

—Oh ya veo, ¿así que quieres tener una cita nocturna conmigo? —preguntó Archer complacido— Lo acepto, es adecuado que los esposos tengan salidas románticas aun cuando ya estén casados —dijo dando su aprobación. Saber contó del uno al diez.

—No estamos casados Archer —dijo con toda la paciencia que pudo—, Irisviel me habló de una costumbre interesante; al parecer los humanos modernos se sientan a ver el atardecer y esperan a que salga la primera estrella de la noche para pedir un deseo —relató.

—¿Es esta la rendición del Rey de los Caballeros a su lucha por obtener el Grial? —preguntó el archer dorado.

—No, simplemente me pareció interesante y quería compartirlo contigo —dijo y ambos se sostuvieron la mirada; el hombre se fue acercando a la rubia quien desvió un poco la mirada, encontrando su salvación. 

—¡Mira allí está! La primera estrella —señaló hacia el cielo— ¡Pide un deseo! —Le dijo.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio hasta que el rubio lo rompió.

—¿Qué pediste? —preguntó.

—Se supone que si revelas tu deseo, no se cumplirá —respondió Saber y le ofreció una sonrisa que hizo sonrojar al Rey de Héroes.

—¿Pediste ganar el Grial? —preguntó el Rey de Uruk.

—No —contestó la servant.

—¿Pediste ser mi esposa? —El rubio hizo otro intento.

—No —replicó su anterior respuesta.

El silencio volvió a instalarse entre ellos, hasta que fue roto, esta vez por la mujer.

—¿Qué pediste tú? —preguntó curiosa.

—Si te digo no se cumplirá —dijo él en referencia a lo antes dicho por la rubia.

—Tú no crees realmente en esto —replicó la mujer.

—Tú tampoco —contestó él y Saber suspiró.

—Pedí que dejaras de pedirme matrimonio y unas papas fritas —confesó.

—Fuhahahahahaha —rió enérgicamente Archer y luego abrió su portal, de donde sacó una bolsa de papas que le tendió a la mujer— uno de dos Saber, como tu esposo es mi deber alimentarte —dijo altivo.

Saber abrió la bolsa y empezó a comer. Archer la miró y decidió sincerarse.

—Pedí que dejarás a un lado tu vergüenza para admitir tu amor por mí y un beso —dijo de manera seria, consternando a la rubia.

—¡Me niego! —espetó — ¿Qué es eso? —preguntó señalando hacia el río, causando que el Rey de Héroes se inclinara a ver.

Aprovechando su posición, Saber plantó un beso en la mejilla del rubio y rápidamente emprendió la retirada.

—¡Oye! ¿Qué fue eso? —preguntó el rubio con una mano en su mejilla, viendo como la otra servant se alejaba.

—¡Uno de dos Archer! —gritó sin detenerse.

El hombre sonrió ante su atrevimiento.

—Mañana sólo pediré uno —dijo y cuando ya no pudo ver a la mujer, miró hacia el cielo lleno de estrellas.


	27. Guerra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Algo a medias luces

Saber y Archer chocaban espadas, esto en particular no era una batalla por el Santo Grial, sino otro tipo de pelea. 

—¡Ya estoy fastidiada de tus ridículas peticiones AUO! —Se quejó la rubia.

—Nunca menosprecies el alto honor del ofrecimiento de un rey, mujer —respondió el héroe de Uruk tirándole un espadazo a la servant.  

—Antes que mujer yo soy un rey —espetó la ojiverde al bloquear el ataque de Archer.

—Rey o no, eres una mujer, una mujer con demasiada libertad diría yo —dijo el hombre balanceando su espada, esperando el momento en que el Rey de Caballeros bajara su guardia— necesitas un esposo a quien servir, que te asegure la felicidad y el placer que sólo un hombre puede brindarle a una mujer —Vio un hueco en su defensa y dirigió un ataque, pero la servant lo interceptó ágilmente. 

—¡Tonterías! No necesito nada de eso, en todo caso ya estoy casada —replicó.

—¡Ha! Tu esposa está muerta y no merece que le guardes respeto por su adulterio —habló con voz de intriga e hizo trampa usando sus cadenas para inmovilizar a la servant.

—¡No hables de ella como si tuvieras derecho! —gritó Saber quien dejo caer su espada mientras las cadenas le restringían el movimiento. Gilgamesh se le acercó.

—Hablo como quiero y más aún con la libertad de hacerlo frente a mi esposa —dijo tomándola por el mentón y acercándose peligrosamente a su rostro— ríndete Saber, ríndete ante mí y cae en mis brazos.

La servant miró desafiante los ojos del archer dorado que de un momento a otro la besaría, el verde chocaba con el rojo y la mujer pensó que no podría resistirse más; el fuego terminaría quemando sus praderas.

Archer estaba a punto de rozar sus labios con la joven Rey de los Caballeros, cuando...  

—Ohhhh mi querida Jeanne, con que aquí estabas —Se escuchó una irritante voz— ¿Qué haces tú con mi doncella sagrada? ¡Te eliminaré! —gritó Caster dirigiéndose al Rey de Héroes quien rodó los ojos visiblemente molesto por la interrupción y chasqueó los dedos, liberando a Saber.

—¿Tregua? —preguntó la servant tomando su espada.

—Olvídalo, tú bien puedes encargarte de él, además me rehúso a que mis tesoros se manchen con criaturas tan desagradables —contestó Archer mirando asqueado a las criaturas invocadas por el recién llegado.

—Yo pensaba que el deber de un esposo era proteger a su mujer —dijo la servant.

—Saber tú... —El Rey de Uruk alzó una ceja, pero fue interrumpido.

—Olvídalo —La rubia se lanzó a pelear contra las criaturas— ¡HAAAAA! —gritó mientras eliminaba a varios monstruos.

El Rey de Héroes abrió su portal y al poco, terminó con las criaturas de Caster quien a duras penas logró escapar, entonces caminó hacia Saber quien no huyó de él y ambos se miraron, tenían algo pendiente...


End file.
